Hope in a Name
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Kid has denied his name for a long time. When hope destroyed all he had. But, if his name could become something more to him, a bond, a new hope... ? I'm sorry if there is some mistakes, I'm not English or American, I am French and this is a translation from my french fiction "L'espoir d'un nom".


**/!\ Boy's Love, if you don't like, don't read.**

_**Before everythig, I want to apologize for my bad english. I'm french and I make a translation because someone ask me to do this. So, I'm really sorry.**_

Title : Hope in a Name

POV : Third person

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Nothing in the manga "Eyeshield 21" belong to me, everything is the property of Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

Summary : Kid has denied his name for a long time. When hope destroyed all he had. But, if his name could become something more to him, a bond, a new hope... ?

**Note : No lime or lemon here. A soft fanfiction on a pairing that I love in my favorite manga : Eyeshield 21. I think the idea came when I watched the moment when Hiruma and Kid are talking about the best quarterback. But this is a stuff I have for mounths so...**

* * *

He's got into the habit. After all, Hiruma has been, for him, "the best quarterback in Tokyo". So when he has begun to provoke him from time to time, to use him for his tricks, he was not surprise at all. He has accepted it with one of his many phlegmatic smile. Then, there was this night in a dart bar where his adversary showed him an Hakushu video supposedly to warn him. In fact, he just wanted to collect datas on the both teams. They drank a little... especially Hiruma actually. He seemed take advantage of the amazing ability he's got to stay sober no matter how much alcohol he drank. Kid himself hasn't swalowed more than a drink what was enough to confuse his mind. This is probably the reason why they finally be half naked in the blond boy's hotel room.

_ Ke Ke Ke, Now I have more datas on you !

_ So you're using me ? asked the brown haired, out ouf breath.

_ Why ? Does that bother you ?

_ Not really.

The next morning, the cowboy woke up alone with a placid smile. Hiruma was gone. He got out of bed and leave.

The rare times they saw each other after their eventful nght, Hiruma take a perverse pleasure to say his first name. A way to tell him discreetly he has a lot of varied informations on him, or maybe to made him remember this night. At the beginning, the dark-haired man was tense. Tetsuma was the one supposed to know that name and no one, even him, never used it. He have denied this damnable name which have break his childhood, his hope. Break himself. But little by little, each time Hiruma tell his name, he became relaxed, he slowly accepted. Now, he always waited for hear this more or less sardonic voice say this name he has rejected. The sense he felt in his stomach every time he heard the other slip that two syllabe between his wan lips, the waiting for seeing this diabolical face and that blond hair, for hearing the bubble gum that he chewed brust, or one of the famous devil war cry, this kind of euphoria in him when he detected a lot of gun shoot far away and imagined the demon screams after his players. The sweet feeling to doesn't be himslef anymore and the terrible idea that if he learnt of this, Hiruma just need a second to gun him down. When did he fall in love ? Sometimes, he sighed with weariness. When he thought he fell in love with the bad person. He remembered about this night, when everything changed. He was convinced his obsession date for this time. A short time after, there was the matche against Hakushu. He dared to hope for a second, carried away by euphoria and desire and once again, he has lost everything : his arm, the match, his dream. So he will never take the hazard to leave his feeling control himslef again, he didn't want to lose anything else.

But there was the final of the regional championship then the party for the winner. Riku decided to go congratulate the Deimon Devil Bats with Tetsuma. Kidd prefered stay away from the liner, take for excuse the pain in his arm. Actually, he tried to stay away. But, pushed by a curiosity he didn't know himself, he finally decided to go. But as soon as he arrived at front of the big boat, he gave up on the idea. He stared the lights reflection on the dark water and he was about to turn around when a sarcastic voice stopped him :

_ In the end you came, fuckin' cowboy.

_ I was about to leave... And obviously you will too.

_ Yeah... I will get an oxygen crate, maybe are you interested ?

_ No, thanks. I don't think that I need it, since my team won't play in Christmas Bowl. I prefer it to be healed naturally.

_ As you want... Shien.

He smiled. How many people have got the amazing privilege to don't be the victim of Hiruma's nick naming habit ? As far as he know, not a lot. Sometimes he said a name in a sentence, as he want to accentuate something serious in his words. So why ? Suddenly, this question obsessed him. Why did the devil use his first name ? He was the one today, and it was not in the blond haired teen habit. So...Why... ?

_ Ke Ke Ke, you look to seriously rack your brain !

_ Don't worry. It's just a stupid question I thought about.

_ What sort of question ?

The cowboy smiled. He will have regrets if he didn't stop the talk, it was inevitable. But he needed to get the answer right now.

_ Why do you say my name... ?

Th devilish quarterback seemed to reflect for many seconds, make clear a serious face he usually got only during a football match. After around ten seconds of silence, he condescended to sigh and admit :

_ I don't really know, a wish I've got.

The two players became calm again. A cold gust blew. Kid stopped walking : he followed Hiruma by automaism but wasn't on the right way. He lowered his stetson to hide his eyes and close them. What idiot ! How could he been so distracted ? Even losing himself in Tokyo ! He said a quick "goodbye" and turn at the street corner, hoping to find the high street. However, a strangely sweet voice kept him, asking :

_ Why... ?

_ What's "why" ? replied the dark-haired boy.

_ Why didn't you came on the boat with others ? Why didn't you change your direction earlier ? And why have I found you sad all this fuckin' way ?

_ Certainly for the same reason you are the one to call me_ like this_.

Well... Finally, he hoped ? Despite everything that this so-called hope has done to him, he was still believing ? After all, when you love, a sport or someone, you always hope to reach the top, your target. You hope the bests things will happen. But what was he really expecting from Hiruma ? Why did he answer like this ? Maybe the intuition this name in the devilish mouth was more than "a wish I've got". Maybe because the touch of melancholy hardly perceptible in this questions, so stranges from this guy, seemed hide something ? Or perhaps this simple false hope he hated, this hope which break everything he's got.

A brust of laughter rang out in the night. A laugh that only Hiruma be able to do. This ironic and teasing laugh made Kid smile sadly but without surpise. Seibu quarterback started to walk again, unable to stay here anymore. He has to go, now, right now ! He kept his placid gait and his relaxed attitud but something inside him was breaking. A frozen hand tighten up his fit wrist. Then, he just seen the snigger has stopped.

_ Where are you going ? Do you think you can say stuffs like that and just run off ? If you known the droves of wishes I've got now !

A long silence followed, like it wanted to let them realize the meaning of their words. Assimilate the innuendis in innuendos. Take their reals feelings, a bitter-sweet blend of hope, attraction and love, deep down.

_ I will ask you just once, so be careful when you will answer, Shien. You've just said that was for the same reason... Do you understand what does it mean ?

Measuring this little word as it will decide for the world future, the dark-haire man assured :

_ Yes.

The teenager in front of him look him in the eyes, leaving a wid smile reveal his sharp teeth. As if he waited all his life to do this, Hiruma sweep down on the bearded mouth.

* * *

_ Shien...

_ It's the third time you say it...

_ Ke Ke Ke, somebody need to, otherwise you will forget it. sniggered the blond, lying by the cow-boy's side.

_ So I will do the same, Yoichi, I suppose there is no one brave enough to call you by your first name.

_ Wrong, there is the fuckin' pompom !

_ Then you don't want me to use it ?

_ That's not what I said... sighed Hiruma, surrendering.

With a little smile, Kidd stared him. He was still hesitate to believe it. To really believe they shared something more than sex without feelings. Like he was conscious of his doubts, the devil kissed him passionately. One of this kisses more precious than words, one which give more emotion thant this some insipid syllables. This simple kiss made Kid easily uderstand that words will been long to come from his lover.

* * *

Before he go at the hospital to check his arm, he decided to go for a stroll at the school to change at the club place, closer from the hotel he requisitioned the night before than his present room. He was here from a second when he heard his kicker's voice in his back. What does he wanted, again !?

_ Fuckin' old man ?

_ Hiruma... Tell me, the director called me this morning... He was worried cause the hospital waited you for the oxygen crate. he supported his tacit question with a full innuendo look.

_ Ke Ke Ke, I had more important things to do. I'll come later.

_ Are you sure this sort of activities is OK in your condition ? A broken arm for each one, it mustn't be easy, isn't it ?

He flapped a bubble gum with a large rictus before to say :

_ Who knows ?

* * *

**Author's Note : Yeah ! I'm so proud of me ! I just translated a fanfiction from french to english ! Pfiou, that wasn't easy but I'm really happy to have done it ! I'm sure it's not perfect, or even a little bad, but I hope you can uderstand ! **

**I'm not sure of the end and I have the feeling Hiruma is not as devilish as he is in the original story. Someone ask me for a next chapter and I think I will do so do you want I translate it too ? **

**Well, erm... I find this text short in the end and... Now, I thank you for read me and for, aybe, send me a little review ? **

**Special thanks to athiraniday1 who have asked me to translate this and help me to. I am really enjoy so I hope you have liked my story ^^**

**Bye ~**

**Anonymous Reviews :**

DevilBatsGirl : 

Thank you ! Your review rellay make me happy ! Actually, I've wrote the next chapter in french and I'm translating it in english but it will be long. I'm working on it ! Your review give the motivation to do this ! Thank you ^^


End file.
